1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine, which can automatically supply a liquid detergent into a washing tub and automatically wash out residual liquid detergent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for cleaning laundry via washing, rinsing, and dewatering in order to separate dirt from clothes, bedding and so on (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using water, detergent and a mechanical operation.
In a washing machine according to the conventional art, a user has to put detergent directly in a detergent box, and thus the user has to repeat putting in the detergent whenever washing laundry, which deteriorates the use convenience of the washing machine. Moreover, it is difficult to expect consumers to properly determine the amount of detergent to be put in to a detergent box. Hence, they put too much detergent in, thereby wasting the detergent, or they put too little detergent in, thereby deteriorating washing performance.